The Little Mermaid
by Ldrmas
Summary: I know how many people have made this. Well guess what, here's one more. Completed but currently being rewritten.
1. Concert Unattended

**I DO NOT OWN THE LITTLE MERMAID OR SQUARE ENIX CHARACTERS!!!!!** This is a make over of the story of the Little Mermaid. A make over is the redo of a original story with different things, such as settings, characters, lines. I was inspired by a friend on DA that does it a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

The Little Mermaid

Chapter I

A Concert Unattened

A shining light shone bright and on, like a shining star in the sky. Yet this was no star. It was a grand kingdom deep below the seas surface. The merpeople of Atlantica were busy rushing to the castle and getting their seats for the concert they had heard about the weeks before.

The trumpets played loudly as a row of red fish lined up before a smaller golden fish appeared. He coughed twice before clearing his throat.

"His Royal Highness, King Xemnas!" The crowd roared as from out of a hole near the roof, a large shell pulled by three dolphins appeared along with the king seated nicely in it, his triton glowing in his grip. As the dolphins pulled him down and then back up to the ceiling, he used his triton to make the chandelier come to life.

"And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Felonious Ignacious Crustaceous Saix!" The smaller fish announced joyfully. Then coming from the same entrance as the king, a smaller shell was being pulled by two gold fish with a blue crab waving and blowing kisses to the crowd.

The gold fish then whinnied and swam up next to the king, unsuspectedly.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance Saix." Xemnas said happily as his shell was then planted firmly on a rock ledge, giving him perfect view of the stage.

"Your majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular!" Saix boosted and smiled widely, only before his fish whinnied again and made his shell turn upside down.

"Yes. And especially my little Roxas." Xemnas whispered to his right hand crab, making sure that the audience didn't hear.

"Yes, yes, of course. He does have the most beautiful voice. ……..If only he'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Saix mumbled the last part as he had his fish swim him down to the stage.

The lights went low and the spot light followed Saix all the way to the stage where he then pulled out his book of notes. He straightened his shell a little then tapped his mallet against the podium and began to wave the mallet around, causing the band to begin the tune.

_Ah, we are the daughters of Xemnas. Great Father who loves us and named us well. Aquata. Andrina. _

_Arista. Rattina. Radella. Alana. And then there is the youngest in his musical debut. Our seventh little brother. We're presenting him to you. To sing a song Saix wrote. His voice is like a bell. _

_He's our brother Roxa…._AAAAHHHH!!

Saix gasped and gulped as he saw the empty shell for only moments before looking up at the king.

"ROXAS!?" Xemnas roared as his triton glowed and fist slammed onto the ring of his shell.

*****************End Chapter I - A Concert Unattended *************************

* * *

Authors Note - Yay! I finally put this on here. It's rather popular on DA so I wanted to put it up here too. And Roxas you are in big trouble! HAHA!

Enjoy Everyone! I love writing this story! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	2. Shark Attack

The Little Mermaid

Chapter II

Shark Attack!

"Roxas, Roxas wait for me." A male voice called through the ocean to a small spiky blonde.

"Demyx, would you hurry up." Roxas replied after the smile wiped from his face and he turned to the small blue tailed merman that swam behind him.

"You know I can't swim as fast as you."

"There it is." Rox smiled widened as light shone through the water in just the right way to show a very old sunken ship.

"Isn't it just so fantastic?"

"Yeah, of course. It's completely great. Now let's get outta here." Demyx stated after just swimming up to Rox's side then turning and hoping to swim in the opposite direction of the ship. He didn't get to move anywhere though since a hand grabbed a hold of his fin.

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Roxas snapped as he pulled the blonde just a little closer to the ship before letting go and swimming up to it completely.

"Who me? No, it's just that it looks like it has…uhh…it's damp in there. Yeah! And I think I may be coming down with something. See, I got this cough." Demyx faked coughed twice and looked innocently at his friend.

"Whatever. I'm going inside. You can stay out here and watch for sharks." Roxas whispered before he slid through the canon port hole with little stress.

"OK. Yeah, you go, I'll stay out here and….WHAT!? SHARKS!! Roxas!?" Demyx screamed as he then swam quickly through the hole, only to get stuck at his waist.

"Roxas! I can't….I mean….Roxas, gosh, help me!"

"Oh Demy." The spiky blonde chuckled as he then took his friend's hands and tried to pull him the rest of the way through.

"Rox, you don't really think there are sharks out here do you?"

"Dem, you are such a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy." Demyx mumbled as Rox finally pulled him into the ship and then turned to swim ahead. Demyx just followed slowly behind him, twirling his fingers.

"This is so great. I really really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corner…ARGHHAHAHH" The mullet blonde merman then swam backwards out of fear for seeing a skeleton and hit one of the ships support beams, hard, making it creak then break all together. The wood fell around him and he covered his head.

"ROXAS!!" He screamed before quickly swimming to his friend and slamming right into him.

"Are you alright?" Rox asked sweetly as he got the other blonde off his waist and back up a little.

"Y-Yeah. Don't worry, I-I-I'm f-fine. S-Spectacular."

"Shh…" Roxas stopped him and smiled widely as he looked up above him to the wide opening. He swam up and Dem gave a curious look before following him.

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh! Have you ever seen anything like this in all of your life." The younger blonde then gasped before he swam over and picked up a strange prong like object that none of them had seen before.

"Awesome! Sweet, but…uhh what is it?" Dem asked after swimming over and watched the blonde look at the object from different angles.

"I don't know…but I bet Vexen will!" Rox then chirped before his eyes laid on another object somewhat away from them. He immediately swam to it, unaware a small rumble and dark shadow that just swam by, unlike Demyx.

"What was that? Did you hear something?" The blonde asked as he swam closer to the window and somewhat began to shake.

"Huh, I wonder what this one is."

"Roxas?"

"Dem, will you relax…

"SHARK! Oh no, we're going die!" Roxas was then met with the other blonde swimming into him along with a great white shark right behind them, trying to rip them apart. Roxas pushed Dem off of him and took off for the entrance that they came through.

Demyx swam for life itself as he knew that his death was right behind his friend. Roxas flicked his tail just a bit faster as he tried to stay neck and neck with his friend. He then suddenly turned as his bag was ripped from his hands and snagged on a drift board.

The shark was only a few inches from it before he took it back in his grip and swam after Demyx. The shark was now gaining on them and biting at the any and all the wood that got in his way.

"Oh no!" Demyx screamed as he came to the port hole and swam right into it, again getting stuck. He didn't stay stuck this time since Roxas pushed him through with one grunt and then swam through himself. The shark came busting through the hole like it was nothing and stayed right on their tails.

The two mermen swam like crazy, trying not to meet their doom. Demyx wasn't really paying attention and in spite of that, slammed his head into a mast and became unconscious. He floated down only for the shark to rip the mast into to two moments later.

Roxas dropped his bag and swam the fastest he could to his friend's aid. He grabbed Dem's arms and pulled him through a anchor's top hole and the shark, being of little brains, swam through it as well and got it caught right at the neck.

Rox sighed as he then picked up his bag and swam off. Demyx glared at the enlarged fished and blew a raspberry at it before swimming after the other blonde.

"Big bully." Dem mumbled as he finally got to Roxas's side and their two heads met the top of the water. Since no boats of any kind were around, they both shot out of the water and smiled at each other.

*End of Chapter 2-Shark Attack* To Be Continued……….

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Note - I'm very aware that Demyx as Flounder should be a fish but I didn't think when I wrote it that he would really be that good of as a fish. That's why I made him a mermaid. And I know the lines aren't exactly like it is in the movie but I wanted to change them a little to fit the characters better. So enjoy hehehe ;D


	3. Musical or Not

The Little Mermaid

Chapter III

Musical or Not!

"Vexen!" Roxas called to a golden seagull sitting upon a rock island absolutely in the dead middle of no where.

"Whoa! Merman's Off The Port Bow! Roxas, Demyx how are you doing kids?" Vexen shouted since he thought the two mermen were far away from him. He then lowered the telescope he was looking through only to see Roxas's face inches from the tip of his beak.

"Whoa, what a swim."

"Vexen, look what we found." Roxas only replied joyfully as he pulled his bag off his shoulder and passed it to his friend.

"Yeah, we were in this sunken ship and it was really creepy…" Demyx tried to explain but was cut off.

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, let me see." Vexen said happily as he dropped an anchor to the bottom rock below and fell since the rope was caught on his leg. He quickly recovered though as he got up and stepped on Demyx's mullet then began rummaging through the bag.

"Oh! Oh! Look at this. Wow. This is special. This is very, very unusual." The golden seagull commented as he pulled out the metal prong object and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What? What is it?" Roxas asked happily and now even more curious.

"It's a dinglehopper. Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out." Vexen explained before sticking the metal object in his hair.

"See? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and violee…Ya got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over." He added as his hair was nothing but a bunch of gravity defying feathers that looked like a mop. He even ran his wing under it to make it stand up just a little higher.

"A dinglehopper." Roxas said with a smile as he took the new named object in his hand.

"What about that one?" Demyx asked as he pointed to the second treasure. Vexen picked it up and smiled widely.

"Ah! This I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous snarfblatt." Vexen stated as he held it up to the kids.

"Oh."

"Now the snarfblatt goes back to prehistorically times when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day. Got very boring." The seagull commented and pulled away from Roxas's face after getting only millimeters from his nose.

"So, they invented this snarfblatt to make fine music. Allow me." With that he blew into the small hole and his cheeks turned red as from the other hole came foam and seaweed.

"Music!" Roxas groaned suddenly.

"It's stuck!" Vexen coughed.

"Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh! My dad is gonna kill me!"

"The concert was today?" Demyx gasped as he brought his hands to his cheeks.

"Maybe you could make a little planter out of it." Vexen said curiously before the snarfblatt was snatched out of his hands.

"I'm sorry. We gotta go. Thank you Vexen." Roxas said before he stuffed the stuff back in his bag. He and Demyx then dived down under the ocean surface and straight in the direction of home.

Little did they know that two eels, one a pinkish color and the other a brownish, were watching them, with one of their eyes glowing.

In a cave, far from the two merteens, a lone sea witched gazed at her bubble, watching them swim for life itself.

"Yes, hurry home, Prince. We wouldn't want to miss old Daddy's celebration, now, would we?" Larxene's deep voice sneered as she reached for a shrimp and took it by her nails.

"Ha! Celebration, indeed. Oh, bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts, when I lived in the palace." She hissed as she then threw the shrimp in her mouth and only chewed twice before swallowing.

"And now look at me. Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate." She then slipped from her large shell chair revealing her black long tentacles and golden yellow hair, that was slicked back with only two strands sticking up.

"Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Leaxeus! Marluxia! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little son of his. He may be the key to Xemnas's undoing." Her eyes then glowed bright yellow as her tentacles wrapped around her and her smile went wide across her face.

*End of Chapter 3- Musical or not!*

To Be Continued……….


	4. Tail Handed to Ya

Oh Oh Oh..........XEMNAS IS ANGRY!? WOOT!? ;DDDDDDDD

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Little Mermaid

Chapter IV

Tail Handed to Ya!

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young man." Demyx could hear Xemnas sigh as he floated right outside the throne room but looked at Roxas from behind a pillar.

"Dad, I'm sorry I just forgot." Roxas tried to say innocently but Xemnas was either not listening nor caring.

"As a result of your careless behavior…."

"Careless and Reckless behavior!" Saix interpreted when he poked out from Xemnas's crown, obliviously pissed.

"….the entire celebration was, uh…"

"Well, it was ruined! That's all! Completely destroyed!" Saix snapped again as he popped out from behind Xemnas's shoulder and then swam right up to Roxas's face.

"This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you, I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

"But it wasn't his fault!" Demyx suddenly swam up and came face to face with the blue crab, only to back up quickly, noticing that Xemnas's face was right behind Saix's.

"Uh, well, first, uh, the shark chased us. Yeah, yeah. And we tried to…but we couldn't, and he…And…And we…Whoa! And then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was, 'This is this…' and 'That is that…'" Demyx tried to explain, but was caught off by a single word from Xemnas's mouth.

"Seagull?" Demyx then gasped and hide behind the smaller blonde, who glared at him.

"What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you?" Xemnas asked angrily as he rose from his throne.

"Nothing happened." Roxas calmly said and gave an innocent look.

"Oh, Roxas, how many times must we go through with this? You could have been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those humans!" Xemnas voice rose after bringing a hand to his face and running it through his silver hair.

"Dad they're not barbarians."

"They are dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest and only son snared by a fish-eater's hook?"

"I'm sixteen years old. I'm not a child!" Roxas tried to protest, yet Xemnas wouldn't allow it.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young man! As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" Xemnas stated with his voice still rising.

"But if you'd just listen…" Roxas tried again and again failed.

"Not another word! And I am never…never to hear of you going to the surface again! Is that Clear?"

Roxas tried to stand up to him, but then just swam away with Demyx following right behind him. Xemnas slumped back into his throne and rested his head on his palm, his triton back in his other.

"Hmph! Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Saix commented as he turned to his king, somewhat proud of him on how he handled the situation.

"Do you think I was too hard on him?" Xemnas then asked quietly and turned to his crab friend and loyal servant.

"Definitely not. Why, if Roxas was my son, I'd show him who was boss. None of this flitting to the surface and other such nonsense." Xemnas brought his hand to his chin as he listened to the blue crab.

"No, sir. I'd keep him under tight control."

"You're absolutely right, Saix." The king finally said with a wide smile.

"Of course." Saix agreed.

"Roxas needs constant supervision. Someone to watch over him, to keep him out of trouble."

"All the time."

"And you are just the crab to do it." Xemnas finished with a triumphant voice, yet Saix gasped lightly before leaving the throne room. As soon as he was out of hearing range from his king, he sighed in defeat.

"How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." The blue crab added to himself but then caught sight of Demyx handing Roxas his bag and the two merteens taking off.

"Hmm? What is that boy up to?" Saix wondered as he followed slowly behind the two. He was a crab after all.

*End of Chapter IV- Tail Handed to Ya*

To Be Continued………

___________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Note: When I was writing this the first time, I really was laughing most of the time. I don't know I just really love writing about Xemnas being angry, for some reason I get a kick out of that.

Well I'm weird that way and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and I especially love coming up with names for the titles.


	5. Part of Your World

I'm terribly sorry if my writing about singing is horrible. This was the first time I ever did something like this, but I tried my best. And who can

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Little Mermaid

Chapter V

Part of Your World.

Saix swam after them and panted as they finally stopped. He watched them pull back a single large stone and swam to it quickly and just getting in before it closed completely. He got caught by the legs though but pulled himself in.

He went flying after he uncaught his legs and his head slammed against glass. He rubbed his head with his claw but his mouth dropped as he gazed around the cave.

"Roxas, are you OK?" Demyx asked worriedly as he watched Rox play with the dinglehopper while laying out on the rock in the middle of the cavern. Saix covered his mouth to keep himself quite before crawling closer to the to teens but kept out of sight.

"If only I could make him understand I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad." Roxas said lightly as he turned to his friend.

"_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat. Wouldn't ya think my collection's complete.? Wouldn't ya think I'm the teen? The teen who has everything." _Roxas sang as he and Demyx looked around the cavern full of human stuff.

"_Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think…Sure, he's got everything." _Demyx then smiled as he followed the smaller blonde to a higher rock ledge. Saix just eyed them.

"_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whazits galore. You want thingamabobs? I got 20." _Roxas smiled as he opened up a small case and showed them to Demyx who smiled with awe.

"_But who cares. No big deal. I want more. I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'. Walkin' around on those….What do you call 'em? Oh, feet." _Demyx giggled as Roxas took a hold of his fin and wiggled it, yet Saix only sighed sarcastically, not amused.

"_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'. Strollin' along down a….What's that word again? Street!" _Roxas swam higher from the cavern floor, Demyx never leaving his side.

"_Up where they walk. Up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free. Wish I could be, Part of that world."_ Saix had climbed to a higher shelf and came face to face with his reflection in a glass bowl. He crawled backwards from fear only to end up locked in a cup.

"_What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Betcha on land they understand,. Bet they don't reprimand their sons. Handsome young men, sick of swimmin'. Ready to stand!" _Roxas sang loudly as he then shot up from the floor and did a flip to one of the ledges.

"_And ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire and why does it…What's the word? Burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love? Love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea. Wish I could be…Part of that….World."_ Roxas voice rang through out the cavern and he looked longingly up at the hole at the top of his sanctuary. Demyx swam next to him and looked up to before placing a hand on his shoulder.

The two teens then turned when they heard a crash behind them. Demyx tried to hide himself somewhere and Roxas looked at where the noise came from.

"Saix!" Roxas almost yelled as he saw the crab tangled in all kinds of human things. Demyx blinked twice as he heard the name and came out of hiding before returning to Roxas's side.

"Roxas, what are you…How could you…What is all this?" Saix spat angrily as he got himself untangled and his eyes turned yellow with pure anger.

"It's, uh…It's just my collection." Roxas said calmly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, I see. Your collection, hmm. If your father knew about this place…."

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Demyx asked worriedly as he came right up to Saix's face.

"Oh, please, Saix, he would never understand." Roxas begged as he too came close to the small crab.

"Roxas, you're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Saix proposed but just as he said it, the cavern went dark and there was a low rumbling to be heard.

"What do you suppose…."

"Roxas?" The small blue tailed merman swam out of the cavern and up to the surface. He poked his head out and moved back some loose spikes before gazing surprisingly at the giant ship that was a head of him. Coming from that same ship were grand fireworks, that made the sky glow with random but beautiful colors.

Roxas giggled as Demyx and Saix both popped up next to him.

"Roxas, what are you…Jumpin jellyfish!" Saix gasped worriedly as he too saw the ship. He couldn't say anything else though as Roxas dove back into the water and headed toward the ship.

"Roxas? Roxas! Please! Come Back!" Saix then called but it was far too late. The current was pushing the small crab back and Roxas was already out of hearing range.

Roxas could hear laughter and music playing before he swam even closer to the wood. He pulled himself up after taking a hold of a latter and climbed up. He positioned himself on a small ledge and only poked his head through a opening that looked out onto the deck.

The ships crew were busy having a good time with dancing to the music. A large shepherd with somewhat of a blue coat walked lazy around the deck, just walking around the humans who got in his way. He would bark once or twice but other than that was really quite.

Roxas gasped as the dog suddenly started heading his way, so he threw himself against the wood to see if that would make the dog go away. He looked back at the opening for a moment only to get a wet rough tongue licked across his cheek.

The two then heard a man's voice whistle.

"Zex! Here, boy!" The dog then left Rox and joined his master. Roxas looked back through the opening and followed the voice and watched the dog circle around a pair of legs.

"Hey, come on, mutt. What ya doin', huh, Zex? Come on, Zex. Good boy. Good boy." The man laughed and Roxas couldn't help but flinch back in surprise of the way the human looked. He was really tall and was skinny as well. He had a mass of red gravity defying spikes, that looked like the guy used the dinglehopper about five times a day. His smile was so kind and welcoming, but his eyes.

His eyes were a capturing emerald color that made Roxas melt the moment he laid eyes on them. The teen merman smiled as he watched the man pet the bluish dog on the head.

"Hey there, handsome! Quite a show, eh?" Vexen suddenly ruined the moment as he flew behind Roxas, with his stupid smile on his face.

*End of Chapter 5- Part of Your World.*

To Be Continued……

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Who can guess out who the prince is? HUH? HUH? Who?

Well anyway I was thinking, I know never a good sign right, but how does one drink underwater? That must either be really fasinacting or a real mind puzzler?

Anyway, oh well, Enjoy everyone! XD


	6. Shipwreck Love

And you guys seriously thought about someone else? Please! You will learn that I am a AkuRoku girl to the end! ;P Oh and I'm really sorry about Zexion but I seriously could** not **think of any other roll for him. I'm totally sorry for all the Zexion fans, but he makes a perfect loveable, much more calmer version of Max.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Little Mermaid

Chapter VI

Shipwrecked Love!

"Vexen, be quite. They'll hear you." Roxas snapped as his wrist tried to shoo the seagull away, but Vexen wasn't one for getting hints.

"Ooh, I got ya. I got ya. We're bein' intrepidaceous. We're out to discover!" Vex called loudly before grabbing a hold of his beak and shaking his head at him.

"I've never seen a human this close before. Oh. He's very handsome, isn't he?" Roxas said dreamily as he laid his head upon his arms, never taking his eyes off the redhead.

"I don't know. He looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me." Vexen said as he rubbed his neck, yet he was gesturing the wrong thing.

"Not that one. The one playing the snarfblatt." Roxas corrected after taking the seagulls head in his palm.

"Silence. Silence. It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Axel with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." A new man announced as he gestured the large thing behind him that was covered with a brown blanket and had a big red bow.

"Ah, Lux, ya old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Axel smirked and laughed as his hand slammed across his best friends back, nearly taking the air out of him.

"I know." Luxord said sarcastically as he regained his balance and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Axel." He added as a crew member pulled off the blanket and revealed a large statue of the prince. Axel at first made a small disgusted look and Zex growled.

The statue was okay. It was Axel standing with one foot on a rock and in his hand was a chakram, which was his favorite weapon, and it was resting upon his shoulder. The details were exact, though. The statue had his famous grin perfect and his eyes looked real.

It even had his stance right of him having his finger to his eyebrow like he was about to say his favorite line.

"Gee, Lux…Ha! It's, uh…It's really somethin'." Axel commented as he took a few steps closer to the statue and now that he thought about it, it wasn't that bad. He could put it in the garden when he got home or something.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Oh course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present." Luxord said as he smacked his telescope against his palm a few times.

"Come on, Lux. Don't start." Axe chuckled as he snatched the telescope out of his friend's hands and walked away somewhat.

"Look. You're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glowerhaven, or whatever it was?" The redhead added as he then threw the telescope back and positioned himself onto the ships railing, looking out into the darkening sea.

Roxas again threw himself against the ships body but titled his head upward just enough to still be able to somewhat see the prince.

"Oh, my! Oh, Axel, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled with the right girl." Luxord said trying to get his friend to understand how worried he was.

"Oh, she's or maybe even _he's_ out there somewhere. I just…I just haven't found the one yet." Axel said but continued to gaze out at the sea.

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." Luxord commented, yet came out more of a sneer, and wasn't even bothered that his friend clearly said _he_. Axel hadn't chosen the one yet, so Luxord wasn't really concerned about gender at this point.

Roxas smiled from ear to ear and couldn't believe it. He could possibly be the one for the prince, since the prince was defiantly the one for him.

"Believe me, Lux, when I find him/her, I'll know. Without a doubt, it'll just…bam…hit me, like lighting." The redhead said with a wide smile, that was quickly wiped away since thunder then sounded in the distance.

Just then the waves became rough and darkening clouds came over them. The thundered rolled loudly and the lighten struck.

"Hurricane a-comin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" A man yelled and Axel's eyes grew wide. The rain then poured as the shipped was tossed back and forth between the waves that wished to play with it's toy.

Everyone ran to their stations and did what they could to hold down the supplies and not get the powder wet. Many men shouted orders that were not heard as the lighten struck more and more times. The waves became rougher, rising the ship to unnecessary heights.

Demyx and Saix tried to swim closer to the ship but the waves kept them back.

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here! Yo! Roxas!" Vexen screamed before he was carried off out of sight by the wind.

The waves were in to much control of the ship now and the helmsmen lost his hold before falling down against the deck. The helm went spinning out of control as it was now in the full clutches of the angry salty water.

Axel soon grabbed onto the railing and turned it with all his might. The lightening flashed making the outline of his body shine like silver. Roxas was then thrown form the ship and fell into the water, which was surprisingly calm under the surface.

He then rose back up out of the water and did all he could to swim toward the ship.

Just then the ship was struck with lightening making the ship's sail catch on fire. Roxas gasped as he saw the flames. The ship was, just to top everything off, heading toward the rocks

"Look Out!" Axel called but it was far too late. The ship ran head on into the massive stones, making the bell ring like crazy and everybody thrown from the ship, along with the statue of the charming prince that sank beneath the surface.

Luxord broke the surface and desperately tried to stay above it, failing slightly. He sputtered and coughed before a hand grabbed the back of his neck.

"Lux! Hang on!" Axel said as he then pulled his friend into the boat. Luxord panted for air but Axe turned as he heard a bark from above. Zex barked madly since he was still trapped aboard the burning ship.

"Zex!" Axel gasped before jumping into the water and climbing back up on the ship. He jumped over the railing and started to head toward his companion , but a burning sail slammed into a wooden mast beam, making it crack and fall right in the direction of the redhead.

Axel quickly dove out of the way and just as quickly got to his feet. The mast broke through the deck to lower level, where all the fireworks and powder were being stored. The fire spreading quickly around it.

"Jump, Zex! Come on, boy! Jump! You can do it, Zex!" Axel called frantically before Zex leapt from the higher level and landed right in Axel's arms. The redhead prince quickly turned tails and headed back for the ladder, yet his foot broke through a weak part of the deck and he threw Zex into the water.

He was caught and couldn't get his leg free.

"Axel!" Luxord yelled after pulling Zex into the small boat. Axel only managed to look over the side before the fire reached the gun power and the ship exploded. The crews mouths dropped along with Roxas's.

The blue tailed merteen then dove under the water only to emerge again in the remaining wreckage of the ship. He searched every which way he could for the redhead. He then turned and spotted the prince, who then fell off a piece of drift wood and below the surface.

Roxas dove and grabbed a hold of him. He then broke the surface and headed toward the direction of shore as behind them the ship sank and was to never been seen again but left the sky in bright colors of fireworks.

*End of Chapter 6- Shipwrecked Love*

To Be Continued……….

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WOOT!? GO ROXAS! Save the man you love so you can get yelled out later by DAD!? *laughs evilly*

Enjoy everyone! ;D


	7. Under the Sea Nah!

The Little Mermaid

Chapter VII

Under the Sea…Nah!

"Is he…dead?" Roxas asked worriedly as he looked to Vexen for an answer. The merteen, seagull, and human were on the rocky shore near the grand palace of the prince.

"It's hard to say." Vexen commented before he moved to the bottom of Axe's body and picked up his foot. He pressed it to his ear for a moment before sighing.

"Oh, I…I can't make out a heartbeat."

"No, look! He's breathing. He's so beautiful." Roxas said dreamily before he moved a loose red spike back in it's place. He placed his hand on the prince's cheek and slightly turned it toward him before stroking it lightly.

"_What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you?" _As Roxas sang, Saix was washed up on a rock not to far from them and Demyx broke through the surface, both exhausted. When Saix saw Roxas, though, his mouth dropped.

"_What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun?" _The clouds parted slightly letting the warm sunshine hit Axel on the face. He stirred slightly as he could hear the beautiful voice and an angelic face gazing down on him.

"_Just you and me and I could be part of your world." _But then it was all broken by a single bark. Roxas looked up for only moments before jumping back into the water and Saix and Demyx did the same. Vexen flew off.

"Axel? Axel!" The redhead prince could hear but then stirred some more as a pink tongue licked his face. Zex looked up to the water and jumped in after catching sight of Roxas's tail.

"You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Luxord said just happy that he found his friend.

"Someone….. rescued me. They…They were singing. They had the most beautiful voice." Axel said after rising to his feet. He then slumped back down threatening to hit the ground but Lux caught him.

"Ah, Axel, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come along, Zex." Luxord called and Zex bounded out the water after Axel, not really wanting to leave his side.

"We just wanna forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him. I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Saix stated as he sat on Demyx's shoulder. Dem nodded in agreement but Roxas moved further up on the rock that he was sitting on, getting one last look at Axel.

_"I don't know when. I don't know how. But I know something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see. Someday I'll be part of your world."_ Roxas sang lightly and smiled dreamily, never taking his eyes off of the place Axel disappeared to.

None of them knew though that the two eels were right behind them, watching the entire time.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it. It's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human. A prince!" Larxene laughed as she slumped onto her chair and chuckled.

"His dad will love that. King Xemnas's headstrong, lovesick son would make a charming addition to my little garden." The witch sneered and looked over at her little garden of stringy sea creatures with faces.

"Roxas dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Andrina called to her brother, who then emerged from behind the seaweed curtain, humming loudly.

"What is with him lately?" One of the other sisters asked as they crowded around Roxas, who was busy fixing his hair in the mirror. He then reached for a sea flower and brought to his nose before swimming to the door, only to bump into Xemnas.

"Oh, morning dad." Roxas chirped as he placed the flower in his father's silver hair and then swam off still humming loudly for the whole kingdom to hear.

"Oh, he's got it bad." Rattina commented making Xemnas look at her curiously.

"What? What has he got?"

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Roxas's is in love." Andrina pointed out before looking happily in the direction that her brother swam in, somewhat jealous.

"Roxas? In love?" Xemnas questioned as he took the flower from his hair and looked at it questionably.

"OK. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." Saix pondered as he paced back and forth, dodging the yellow petals that Roxas was plucking.

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me! I knew it!" Roxas said happily as he held the last petal close and giggled like a school girl.

"Roxas, stop talking crazy."

"I gotta see him again…tonight. Vexen knows where he lives." The spiky blonde added ignoring the crab.

"Roxas, please! Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" Saix begged as he grabbed onto Roxas's tail.

"I'll swim up to his castle, then Demyx will splash around to get his attention. And then we'll go…"

"Down here is your home! Roxas, listen to me. The human world…It's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." Saix announced as he finally got Roxas to sit back down against the rock.

"_The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there. Well that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you. Right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things around you. What more is you lookin' for?" _Saix sang but Roxas wasn't paying attention.

The song continued as more and more of Saix's friends joined in. Roxas just sat on the rock thinking of his redheaded love. Demyx then swam up next to him and whispered in his ear. The smaller blonde gave a nod before the two of them sneaked away without any one noticing.

"_Each little snail here know how to wail here. That's why it's hotter under the water. Yeah, we in luck here down in the muck here. Under the sea." The song ended and Saix turned to the rock where Roxas was suppose to be, only to find it empty. _

"Roxas? Oh, somebody's got to nail that boy's fins to the floor." Saix sighed in defeat.

"Saix! Saix, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king." The small golden seahorse panted after saluting the crab.

"The sea king?"

"He wants to see you right away. Something about Roxas."

"He knows." Saix gasped before following the seahorse to the throne room.

"Hey, let's see now. Oh, who could the lucky mermaid be?" Xemnas laughed playfully and happily as he gazed at the flower that Roxas had given him. He then noticed his servant and hid the flower behind his back.

"Come in, Saix." The king added after clearing his throat.

"I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." Saix said to himself before crawling right up to the throne.

"Yes." He cleared his throat since it was so squeaky and high pitched. "Yes, Your majesty?"

"Saix, I'm concerned about Roxas. Have you noticed he's been acting peculiar lately?" Xemnas question as he held his triton delicately in his hands.

"Oh! Uh, peculiar?"

"You know, mooning about. Daydreaming, singing to himself. You haven't noticed, hmm?" Xemnas looked down at him and knew he was on the verge of getting his answer.

"Oh, well, I…"

"Saix?"

"Hmm…" Saix looked up at him innocently but then swam up to the thrones arm rest after the king gestured him to.

"I know you've been keeping something from me." Xemnas added and knew it was coming, any minute now.

"Keeping something?" Saix gulped but still tried to look innocent.

"About Roxas? In love, hmm?" Xemnas knew it was the finishing touch as he moved the prongs of his triton only inches from Saix's shell. He smiled madly.

"I tried to stop him, sir! He wouldn't listen!" Saix screamed as he broke down onto his legs and held his claws together.

"I told him to stay away from humans! They are bad! They are trouble!"

"Humans? WHAT about humans?" Xemnas roared making Saix stop then gasp after what he had done. He quickly put on a innocent smile and somewhat backed away from his king, who's triton was glowing bright red like his eyes.

"Humans? Who said anything about humans?" Saix chuckled nervously but then yelped as Xemnas took a hold of him in a firm grip.

*End of Chapter 7- Under the Sea…Nah!*

To Be Continued……..

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OH dear, this can't be good. I'm sorry it took a while to get this up. Enjoy! XD


	8. Gone but Wait

The Little Mermaid

Chapter VIII

Gone but Wait!

"Demyx, now why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Roxas begged somewhat as they entered the collection trove's with Roxas following Demyx, who was somewhat giggling.

"Hang on, you'll see it's a surprise." Dem replied before stopping and gazing out into the middle of the cavern's floor. Roxas swam up next to him but swore his heart almost stopped.

"Dem? Demyx, you're the best!?" Roxas yelled happily as he glomped the green tail merteen tightly. Dem returned the embrace before letting his friend go to enjoy his present. For in the middle of the cavern, near the rock that Roxas usually laid on, was the statue of Roxas's prince and love. The statue of the redhead, Axel.

Roxas swam around it happily before he stopped in front of it and examined the marble statue.

"It looks just like him. It even has his eyes perfect." Roxas giggled like a school girl as he placed his hand on the prince's cheek and smiled madly.

"Why, Axel, run away with you and be with you always? But, oh, this is all so…so sudden." Roxas couldn't help it and he turned to hug his friend again but suddenly his eyes laid on the thing he feared the most.

"Dad!?"

Demyx quickly swam behind some misplaced stones, not even wanting to think what was going to happen now. Roxas swam backward a bit in front of the statue as he noticed that Xemnas's eyes were slightly red colored.

Saix just stayed behind his own rock, probably now being the one most guilty.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Xemnas finally said and came out from the darkness of the entrance, showing his silver hair and bright golden tail along with his triton help firmly in his hand.

"But I…" Roxas bit the bottom of his lip as his dad interrupted him.

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?"

"I had to…."

"Contact between the human world and our world is strictly forbidden. Roxas, you know that! Everybody knows it." Xemnas stated as he glared at his youngest child.

"He would have died." Roxas spat as he got a little closer to the statue, this pissing off the merking even more.

"That's one less human to worry about." Xemnas sneered madly yet somewhat turned his back on Roxas.

"You Don't Even Know him!?"

"Know him? I don't have to know him!? They're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters incapable of any feeling…."

"I LOVE HIM!?" Roxas yelled before fully hiding behind the statue. Saix gasped worriedly behind his rock and bit onto his claw.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Have you lost your senses COMPLETELY!? He's a human. You're a merman. He's a guy. You're a guy! Are you completely mad?" Xemnas roared as his eyes became enraged with anger, followed by his body.

"I don't care." Roxas hissed as he held onto the statue with all his might. That though, was the final straw for Xemnas.

"Roxas, so help me…I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, then fine!" Roxas gasped as the triton glowed completely red and his father began to aim at all the items in his collection. There were electric beams flying everywhere, breaking every thing.

"Stop it!"

Xemnas didn't bother listening now. Until the last thing was broken he aimed his triton at the statue. Roxas grabbed his shoulder, begging madly. It was too late though, Xemnas growled before the electric stream aimed right at the statue's chest, making it blow up from the inside out.

It was gone. Everything. Gone just like that. Roxas couldn't believe it and didn't know what to feel. He then just slammed his head into his arms and burst into tears on the rock he used to lay on all the time, the only thing left.

Xemnas only sighed before swimming out of the cavern. Saix came from out behind his rock and crawled up to the crying prince.

"Roxas, I…"

"Just go." Saix sighed as he heard that, but knew it was best and turned to leave. Demyx did all he could to not hug Roxas nor try to comfort him, so he left and slightly closed the cavern door. He knew Roxas just wanted to be alone.

Marluxia and Leaxeus smiled at each other before swimming down to from the hole they were hiding in, nearer to the blonde.

"Poor child. Poor, little child." Marluxia hissed as he noticed that Roxas had stopped crying and looked up at them.

"He has a very serious problem." Leaxeus stated flatly as he swam along side his friend.

"If only there was something we could do." Marluxia added as he gave his friend a wink and a smile curved onto his pink face.

"But there is something."

"W-Who are you?" Roxas asked shakily. He somewhat backed up from the smiling eels, only making them now smirk.

"Don't be scared." Marluxia said kindly as he came only a few inches away from Roxas's face.

"We just represent someone who can help you." Leaxeus added as the two eels then swam around the merteen's body, making him flinch in fear. They smiled as they floated in front of him again.

"Someone who can make all of your dreams come true." Mar winked to his friend again, who nodded in response.

"Just imagine you and your prince together forever." The two eels then said at the same time, yet Roxas just stared at him.

"I don't get it." The blonde finally replied as he still tried to give himself a good distance from him and the sea creatures.

"Larxene has great powers."

"The sea witch? I couldn't possibly…it's…it's…No! Get Out of here!?" Roxas yelled before slamming himself back against the rock, hiding his face.

"Fine. It's your choice since it was only a suggestion." Leaxeus explained as the two colored eels swam to the entrance. Marluxia smirked as he flicked his tail and the piece of Axel's face hit the rock near Roxas's shoulder.

Roxas looked down at the marble for moments before taking it gently in his hands. He gazed into the eyes and sighed.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Marluxia and Leaxeus both asked triumphantly and turned back to the soon to be no longer mer prince.

*End Chapter VIII Gone but Wait!*

To be continued......................

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh dear, Roxas, don't you think you should think before you following the pretty color eels. No I guess not, because then there would be no story. XD Oh wel enjoy everyone. And again I love writting about Xemnas mad! It's so much fun!


	9. Unfortunate Soul or Poorly Tricked

The Little Mermaid

Chapter 9

Unfortunate Soul or Poorly Tricked.

Original has been deleted see Chapter 15

To Be Continued…


	10. I'm Human Yipeee

The Little Mermaid

Chapter X

I'm Human…Yipeee!

Over the rocks, far from the redhead prince, down in the shallow end, the other prince was sprawled out on a small smooth rock. Saix fell flat on a rock somewhat behind the blonde, completely worn out, even though Demxy did most of the work.

Speaking of Demyx, he swam to the more shallow end and laid out. His chest continued to go up and down with his panting breath. He was thankfully though still in enough water to even breath probably.

Roxas lightly stirred on his rock. He lifted his head and moved back his spikes as he leaned back against the rock. He shot straight up though as two knees came out of the water when he sat up. He smiled as he slowly eased one of the legs out of the water.

When his toes wiggled, he knew they were real and all his.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in. Look at ya. Look at ya. There is something different." Vexen laughed happily after flying down and landing upon Roxas's leg, which was supported by the other knee.

"Don't tell me. Got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper? Am I right?" Yet the golden feathered seagull scorned as the blonde just smiled and shook his head no.

"No? No, huh? Well, let me see…."

"He's got Legs, YOU Idiot!! He traded his voice to the sea witch and got legs. GEEZ, man!" Saix snapped and Vexen landed next to him with an unaffected look.

"Well, I knew that."

"Roxas has been turned into a human. He's gotta make the prince fall in love with him, and he's gotta kiss him." Demyx explained as he crawled closer to the rock that the Saix and Vexen were on, he had finally wasn't tired anymore.

"And he's only got three days." Saix added before the three of them were soaked with water because Roxas's tried to stand but basically couldn't balance himself right. He landed in some deep water and sat up again.

Dem moved closer to Roxas and gave him a hand.

"Just look at HIM!! On legs. On HUMAN LEGS!!!" Saix screamed.

"My nerves are shot. This is a absolute catastrophe! What will the king say? Oh I'll can tell you all what his father will say!! He'd say that he's going to have CRAB for dinner! That is what he would say!! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him…" Roxas had gotten back on his feet and was actually standing quite well but quickly turned around and picked up Saix in his hands.

"….just like I should have done. And don't you dare shake your head at me, young man. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you can go home with all the normal fish and just be…just be…miserable for the rest of your life. Fine, I'll help that prince to fall in love with you." Saix finally agreed after making the mistake of looking right into Roxas's puppy eyes.

As soon as Roxas heard the agreement he smiled widely. He leaned in close and actually kissed Saix on the side of his head before setting him back down against the rock.

"Don't ever do that again, Roxas!…Oh man what a soft shell I'm turning out to be." The blue crab sighed heavily after wiping his cheek from the kiss.

"Now Roxas, listen up. I'm telling ya. If you wanna be a human, the first thing to do is dress like one. Let see here." Vexen commented after flying to a bunch of drift wood that actually had a sail attached to it.

Some ways away from them, the lone redhead sulked and kicked the sand beneath his feet. Zex slowly walked beside him before raising his head up and catching a scent in the air. He sniffed it one more time to make sure he was right and then barked madly.

Axel looked down at him, really surprised that Zex was actually barking. Zex ran off ahead of him for a moment then came back and tugged on his pants before taking off again.

"Zex!" Axel called after him before chasing after the German shepherd.

"You look perfect kid. Sensational." Vexen winked after doing a dog whistle even though Demyx eyed him weirdly. The seagull had draped the sail around Roxas's body and secured it with the ropes. All of them then froze as they heard a bark not to far from them.

Zex came whipping around the corner. Demyx dove off way under the water. Vexen took off and Saix jumped into the sail around Roxas as the blonde sat upon a rock to get away from the hyper somewhat blue dog.

Zex looked happily at Roxas before jumping up and licked him square in the cheek. The two of them then heard the redhead call for his companion and Zex headed in his direction.

"Zex? Zex, hey quite. What's gotten into you?" Axel questioned before looking up and noticing the kid on the rock, which Zex headed toward again.

"Oh. Um…are you okay? I'm sorry if he scared you, he's harmless…" Axel cut short of himself as he gazed into Roxas's eyes, which wasn't really hard to do since the blonde himself was only a few inches from his face.

"You look very familiar. Have we met?" Axe then asked happily and a wide smile spread across his face as the boy nodded with probably a wider smile then his own.

"We have!? I knew it, you're the one! The one I've been looking for. What's your name??" Roxas tried to answer him but when his mouth opened only air escaped nothing more. He was so happy to see the redhead that he had forgotten about the deal.

He turned his head slightly away.

"What's wrong? What is it?" The redhead asked, wondering why he hadn't gotten his answer yet. Roxas turned back at him and only placed his hand over his throat.

"You can't speak? Then I guess I was wrong." Axel sighed as he looked away too, fully in disappointment. Zex growled at him and Roxas looked like he was about to cry. He then smiled and turned to back to Axe waving his arms to get his attention.

"Uh…what is it? You're hurt? No…uh…Whoa!" The prince said as he caught the blonde in his arms, since Roxas was moving so much and lost his balance on the rock.

"Careful. Easy…you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on." Axel added after looking at Roxas's face which was looking like any minute it was either going to be tears or be really sick.

He then tried to lace the blonde's arm over his shoulder but found it hard with the height difference.

"Um…you don't mind if I carry you do you?" He then asked and Roxas blushed slightly before shaking his head. Axel smiled lightly as he then picked up the blonde bridal style and carried him to the castle. Roxas got a small look over the redhead's shoulder to see Vexen giving him a wing up and Demyx waving him goodbye.

Later that evening, Roxas was found in a large room surrounded by windows as he sat in a big enough for four people bath tube and played with the bubbles. He smiled as one of the bubbles popped and moved his hands back into the water and lifted more into the air.

His hair was suddenly drenched as a vase of warm water was poured onto his head and he looked up to see the guy that fixed his bath.

"Wash up from a shipwreck, eh. Well, kido, you don't have to fret any longer. Well have you feeling better in no time." The long black with silver streaks haired guy smiled and winked with his good eye. He had an eye patch over the other which made Roxas curious.

The guy then set the vase down and picked up the sail that had been around Roxas's body. Saix tried to crawl out of it but when the one eyed butler picked it up, he gasped and hid again.

"I'll just get this washed for you." He shrugged before walking off with the so called clothing.

Saix sputtered and coughed as he was then tossed in a tub of soapy water. He was then brought against something with ridges, which kinda felt like a very unhealthy growing piece of coral. He coughed one more time before realizing that he was moving yet his legs weren't doing anything.

He gasped as he then was flatted out and landed in a soft pile of clean clothes. He quickly crawled into a pocket and was taken to new heights before jumping from the pocket into an open window. He sighed and rubbed his aching head before looking up to see where he was.

He gasped as he saw a half of fish sticking out of a clevar, pots and pans over boiling with random fish parts hanging out of them and then three perfectly cooked and ready to be eaten stuffed crabs. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted.

"Oh, Axel will you please be reasonable. Nice young people just don't swim around saving people and then flutter off into oblivion. It's unheard of and…"

"I'm telling ya, Lux, who ever it was, was real. I'm gonna find them and marrying them." Axel stated as he looked out into the ocean view after leaning against the window. The two then heard a laugh and looked to the hallway.

"Come on, don't be shy." The butler chuckled before he nudged the blonde forward. Roxas gulped before coming closer into the light. He was in a suit that one that was fitted perfectly. It had white pant legs that covered his black boots and a London blue jacket that only showed a little of the white silk shirt underneath.

"Oh my, Axel, isn't he a vision?" Luxord asked as he came up behind his prince. Axel only gazed at Roxas and his mouth somewhat fell as the blonde came right up to him.

"Uh…man, you look really good." Axe stuttered sheepishly and Roxas smiled wider. Luxord smiled before coming up behind Rox and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Come, come. You must be famished. Let me help you." He chuckled as he lead Roxas to a chair that Axel pulled back for him and then pushed in after the blonde sat down.

"It's just not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh, Axel?" Luxord commented yet he and Axe stared at Roxas with confusion since the boy had picked up a fork and began to run it through his hair.

Roxas looked from one to the other then quickly put the fork back down and bit his lower lip. Now he felt stupid. He then smiled again and perked up as he saw Lux lit and match for his pipe.

Lux noticed this and looked at his pipe before smiling. He then passed it to the blonde, who accepted it happily.

"Do you like it? It is rather a fine…." Lux stop as Roxas blew into the pipe and ash covered Lux's face making black. He slowly opened his eyes, slightly annoyed. Axel couldn't help but chuckle and the black haired butler burst out in laughter, actually having to lean against the window to keep from falling.

"Sorry, Lux." Axel cleared his throat but still smiled widely as he held in his other laughs.

"Well it looks like our guest has gotten Axe to smile for the first time in weeks." Roxas smiled at this, happy that he didn't do something wrong.

"Very amusing. Uh, Xigbar, what is for dinner?" Luxord asked with a smile as well after getting the rest of the ash off his face.

"Oh you are all in for a treat. Xaldin has prepared his specialty: stuffed crab." Xigbar replied as he winked to the kid and ruffled the blonde's hair before heading off to the other side of the room to get refills for the drinks.

*End Chapter X I'm human... Yipeee*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry LUxy you know I love you! Well we also get to meet Xig and Xalding but come on, who didn't see that one coming. And Yay! Roxas doesn't feel embaressed. Well we'll see what other things we have in store for the rest of the chapters

Enjoy everyone! XD


	11. Crab vs Cook, oh dear

I know I skipped the big Saix escape from the wash, but I just realized it. I'm sorry. Still I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The Little Mermaid

Chapter XI

Crab vrs Cook, oh dear!

Saix had woken up from fainting and took shelter behind a jar. He appeared to have landed in the kitchen after escaping the wash ladies, yet he gasped again as he saw a man pull out a bowl of fish from a cupboard. He was rather muscular looking and had long black dread locks that were braded nicely behind him.

He came over to the table and chuckled as he set down the fish bowl.

"_Les poissons, les poissons. How I love les poissons. Love to chop and to serve little fish. First I cut off their heads. Then I pull out their bones. Ah mes oui, savez toujours delice_._"_ Saix held onto his stomach as he watched the man prepare the fish for cooking. The dread locked man did have some class to it though, and it seemed everything he did to the fish was like a work of art to him.

_"Les poissons, les poissons. With a cleaver I hack them in two. I pull out what's inside. And I serve it up fried. God, I love little fishes, don't you?" _The small blue crab quickly grabbed onto a piece of lettuce and tried to stay out of sight as he walked past the platter where the fried fish landed.

_"Here's something for tempting the palette, prepared in the classic technique. First you pound the fish flat with a mallet. Then you slash off their skin. Give their belly a slice and then you rub some salt in. 'Cause it makes it taste nice." _Xaldin then noticed a piece of misplace lettuce and picked it up to dispose of it only to see Saix instead.

"I have missed one?" He asked himself as he picked and examined the crab.

_"Sacre bleu, what is this? How on earth could I miss such a sweet little succulent crab. Quel dommage, what a loss! Here we go, in the sauce. Now some flour, I believe just a dab. Now I stuff you with bread. Don't hurt, 'cause you're dead! And you're certainly lucky you are. 'Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot! Tout-aloo, mon poisson. Au revoir!" _Saix nearly screamed as he was then thrown into the steaming pot of boiling water. He thankfully grabbed onto the edge and a bubble burst below him, sending him to the table where he landed with a thud.

Xaldin turned around and noticed that the crab was back on the table. He picked up a prong and stabbed it right above Saix making him get stuck. The dreadlock man then brought the prong to his face and eyed the blue crab curiously.

"What is up with this?…OW!!" Xaldin screamed as Saix had pinched his nose. He threw the prong and brought his hands to his face as Saix landed on a pot that was cooking on the stove.

Saix then jumped out of the way as Xaldin tried to reach for him, only for the black haired cook to burn his hand on the stove.

"DAMN!!" He yelled but he removed his hand so fast that the pot that Saix had been on fell to the ground right on his foot, making him growl and scream in agony. He then glared as he noticed the blue crab going under a table and ran for it.

He bent down to see if he could get to the crab only to now have a broken bowl on his head and sauce covering his face. He hissed madly before bringing the cleaver he had high in the air and slicing the table in two.

Saix made a run for it but skidded in another direction as he was barely missed by the thrown cleaver that landed before him. He then crawled as quickly as he could under Xaldin's legs to a shelf that had a lot of antique pots and jars upon it.

Xaldin ran madly for the shelf and dove for it.

Out in the dinning area, Xigbar smiled apologetically to his master and guests as they all heard the crashing sounds coming from the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna go see what Xaldin is doing." He added before rushing off to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Xaldin was throwing random things aside as he was searching under a table looking for his prize.

"Come out, you little pipsqueak! Fight me like a man!?" He roared madly as he searched deeper under the table.

"XALDIN!!" Xigbar screamed angrily after coming and seeing the wrecked kitchen. Xaldin bumped his head on the table but came out as the one eyed man called his name.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Xigbar glared at him, demanding an answer.

"I was just…What I was…uh…I…, Sorry, Xig." He stuttered and just smiled innocently, knowing that Xigbar was going to probably beat him up later.

Xig for now just grabbed the platters of food and stormed off back to the dinning area, defiantly coming back later to kill a certain cook for ruining the kitchen.

"You know, Axel, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some sights of the kingdom. Maybe something along the lines of a tour." Luxord smiled and nodded to Xigbar after he set a platter before him.

"I'm sorry, Lux, you said something?" Axel chuckled as he took his off of Roxas. He had been just staring at the blonde this whole time that he was completely oblivious of what his friend was saying.

"YOU can't spend all your time moping about. You need to get out. Do something." Luxord spat fiercely as he pulled off the top of platter. Roxas almost gasped as he saw Saix sitting in the middle of the short blonde's plate.

He tilted his cover up slightly and Saix scurried inside before anyone could notice.

"Okay, Lux, chill. It's not that bad of an idea. Of course, if he's interested. What do you say? You wanna join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Axel asked after Roxas quickly closed his platter cover and gazed at him.

The blonde then nodded with a wide smile and Lux grinned happily.

"Splendid. Now, let's eat before this crab wanders off my plate." He added and placed his fork down only to see a empty plate below him.

That night after sunset, Roxas watched Axel and Zex walk out onto the balcony. The redhead kneeled down and stroked Zex's head as the shepherd licked him softly. Roxas gazed longingly at the gentleness of the redhead.

Axel soon felt like someone was watching him and looked up and noticed that the blonde was looking at him. He smiled and waved making Roxas stand straight and blush. The blonde then wave nervously back and disappeared into the room.

He grinned as he moved the fork through his hair and somewhat danced to the bed.

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the most humiliating day of my life." Saix sneered as he ripped a piece of salad out of his shell, thankfully the last one. Roxas patted him on head after setting the fork upon the dresser. He then headed over to the bed but turned to sit on the edge, sinking deeply into mattress. This way better then the sponge bed at home. He jumped onto the bed with a smile.

"I hope you appreciate what I go through you, young man!? Now we got to make a plan to get the prince to kiss you. Tomorrow when he takes you for that ride, you have to look your best. You have to flutter and bat your eyes like this and pucker your lips to their fullest." He was about to continue but noticed that Roxas had fallen asleep after cuddling up in the covers and snuggled closely to the pillows.

Saix sighed and couldn't help but let a smile curve on his face. He crawled over and blew out the candle now only letting the moonlight give the room a eerie glow. He came over on the pillow, moving back some of Roxas's misplaced spikes with his claw.

"Your hopeless, completely hopeless." He chuckled before curling up on the pillow and yawning, dozing off into a deep sleep.

Down in Atlantica, Xemnas swam up to the window and rested his arms upon it, completely disturbed. His small golden seahorse servant swam up to him, making him look hopeful.

"Any sign of them?" He begged to know, hoping to not hear the worst.

"No, your majesty. We've searched everywhere. We haven't found any trace of your son or Saix." The seahorse replied with a heavy sigh making Xemnas glare.

"Search harder then. Keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let NOONE in this kingdom sleep, until they are safe at home!" The silver haired king roared before heading over to his throne.

"Yes sire." The servant agreed and swam off, not really looking to a full night of searching.

Xemnas slumped into his throne and hide his face in his hands.

"What have I done? Oh, heavens, what have I done?" He scorned himself.

To Be Continued…………

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I love picturing Saix and Xaldin having this exact same fight in human form. It's hilarious to think about! XD

Again I hope you all enjoy this!


	12. Kiss the Boy, you know you want to

FINALLY SOME ACTION! Even though I really hate not letting Rox talk. But hey at least they're together. XD

* * *

The Little Mermaid

Chapter XII

Kiss your boy....Why?

The next day Roxas and Axel headed out into town and, to put it quite frankly, Roxas was hypnotized. This was amazing. He and the redhead did all sorts of things around the kingdom. He loved it, the only thing that could make it better was if he had his voice, yet he soon forgot about that too.

Demyx smiled as he swam close to the surface in the water that flowed through the village, which he was most thankful for. He popped his head up for a moment and smiled.

"Has he kissed him yet?" He asked as quietly as possible and Saix looked over the edge toward him before shaking his head.

"Darn." Demyx whispered before he hid under the bridge with a heavy sigh. Vexen flew over head but smirked as he landed on a edge of a building and saw the person he had been looking for.

"Yo, Dem, any kissing yet?"

"No, not yet." Dem sighed again. The carriage that carried the two princes rode out of the town to a more country like area. Axel looked down at the blonde before offering him the reins. Roxas practically beamed before taking the reins and snapping them. The horse ran faster and Axe yelped as he grabbed onto his seat.

They were coming up to a jump or cliff but Roxas had the horse going so fast that they made it. Axe sighed as he finally let go for Roxas had got the horse walking again. He smiled.

They finally came to a small lake and Axel led the blonde into a boat. They were soon in the middle of the lake and Roxas sighed contently.

"Move over, I can't see." Demyx frowned and whined as Vexen was in his view.

"Nothing is happening!" Vex snapped as the boat went past their view.

"Only one day left and that boy hasn't even puckered up yet. Alright, that does it, it's time for a little romantic motivation." The seagull announced before flying up to the tree and leaving a very confused Dem. Vexen cleared his throat and began to sing, not romantically just very off key and very annoyingly.

"Whoa, ouch, someone needs to find that poor creature and put it out of it's misery." Axe said as he smiled over at the blonde, who just smiled back before slamming his face into his hands.

"I'm surrounded by amateurs. Urghh…" Saix swam under the water and plucked a blade of water grass (I don't know what's called just roll with me people.)

"…If you want something done you have to do it yourself. First we have to create the mood." Saix said as he popped out of the water to a few ducks and turtles, who smiled.

_Percussion_

_Strings_

_Winds_

_Words_

_There you see him sitting there across the way. He don't got a lot to say but there is something about him. And you don't know why but you're dying to try. Go on and kiss the boy._

"Do you hear something?" Axel asked as he looked over his shoulder just a second after Saix leaned away from his ear. Roxas only smiled and shrugged, somewhere begging that Saix knew what he was doing.

_Yes you want him, look at him you know you do. Possible he wants you too, there is one way to ask him. It don't take a word not a single word. Go on and kiss the boy._

Roxas and Axel smiled at each other and leaned in a little closer to each other but suddenly Axe looked away and rowed the boat again. Saix frowned along with the flamingo that had been singing with him. Saix dipped his head below the water and smirked

_Sing with me now_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my! Look at the boy too shy. He ain't gonna kiss the boy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad? Ain't that a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the boy. _

"You know, I feel awful not knowing your name." Axe said as he noticed that the kid was looking kinda down and he didn't want that.

"Do you mind if I try to guess it?" Rox looked up at him before shacking his head.

"Alright. Is it…uh…Marley?" Roxas flinched backwards with a disgusted look that made Axel laugh.

"Okay, I guess not. How about David? Thomas?" Roxas still shook his head and Axe sighed as he tried to think up more.

"Roxas. His name is Roxas, you idiot." Saix snapped after clinging onto the side of the boat. He then quickly jumped back in as Axe turned around to where he was.

"Roxas?" Axe then whispered trying out the name but was surprised as a hand suddenly grabbed his. He looked up at the blonde who was smiling widely and nodding.

"Roxas? You're name is Roxas?" Axel repeated just to make sure that he had gotten it right. He smiled though as Rox nodded again and squeezed his hand.

"It's really cool for a name. Alright, Roxas." He said before taking the oars and making the boat head for a willow tree that had veins hanging over the lake.

_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon, no time would be better. Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya He don't say a word and he won't say a word until ya kiss the boy. _

Demyx had gathered some of his friends and made them swim up toward the surface, circling the small boat. By now all the inhabitants of the lake where singing along, all except Vexen of course. The boat began to rotate in a circle and fireflies danced around the two boys.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't be scared, you got the mood prepared. _

_Go on and kiss the boy Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the boy. _

_Whoa, Whoa Sha-la-la-la-la-la Float along and listen to the song. _

_Song says kiss the boy Whoa, Whoa _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play Do what the music say_

_You gotta kiss the boy _

_Kiss the boy _

Roxas smiled as he leaned closer again, this time Axel didn't pull away. The redhead didn't want to do this. He wanted to save this kiss for the one who saved him, the one he longed for. But maybe, just maybe.

_Why don't you_

_Kiss the boy _

_Go on and kiss the boy_

_Go on and….Kiss the boy_

It all suddenly was destroyed. As quickly as it started, it was gone, taking away. The boat had flipped causing Roxas and Axel to go head first into the water. The animals scattered and Saix slammed his face into his claws. No.

"Whoa, Roxas, I got ya." Axe said after he got up on some shallow land and helped Roxas to his feet. Axe couldn't see, because of Roxas's drenched face, but the poor blonde was crying his eyes out. And not because he was soaked to the bone mind you.

*End Chapter XII*

To Be Continued...........................

* * *

NO NO NO NO NO NO Stupid boat flipping. They were so close. So close. Damn boat.

Oh well what can one do. Enjoy everyone.


	13. I almost had you

Hey guys! Enjoy alright. XD

* * *

The Little Mermaid

Chapter XIII - I almost had you

Marluxia and Lexaeus smirked at each other and nodded in agreement of their little achievement. On the other side of the ocean, Larxene was growling as she watched the entire thing with her bubble.

"Nice work, boys! That was way too close. That damn little tramp! At this rate, he'll get his kiss by sunset alright." Larxene quickly slipped from her seat and swam around her home, ripping things off the shelf and throwing them into the cauldron, smoke forming around her from the explosions.

"It's time I took matters into my own hands!" As the last ingredient was added as with what happened with Roxas, a massive explosion came from the cauldron before a Larxene was incased in a bubble. She only laughed during the process.

Yet her voice changed, everything changed about her. Her golden hair turned black as a raven, the electrifying eyes turning more to a shining blue and what was once yellow tentacles transformed into a long flowing black dress.

She gripped the shell around her neck tightly, the orb of Rox's voice glowing forever in the darkness.

-

Back at the place, it had already become night and the ocean was surprisingly low tied, so giving some land for one to walk upon. But as if anyone would be out at this time of night, especially with the ocean ragging against what sand was there.

But Axel, either knew or hoped better. He knew that mystery person was out there. The one who saved him, that person was out there at this very minute. They had to be. He sighed slowly as he pulled out his pipe and began the tune once more.

Only a few minutes of playing before he sighed again, taking the pipe from his mouth. It didn't sound right, it didn't sound like them. He was about to try again when

"Axel." The redhead looked over his shoulder and nodded slightly as Luxord stood behind him, looking slightly worried. Lux then moved forward some and coughed, knowing he had to say something.

"Axel if I may…" He placed his hands upon the prince's shoulders and kindly smiled. Axel looking at him again, yet not saying a word.

"….Far better than a dream person, is one of flesh and blood. Someone who is loving, caring, and right before your eyes." Axel turned as Luxord had tilted his head up to the balcony, which was looking over where the two of them were standing.

The lights were in the room and dancing around was the small blonde who was also combing his hair with the fork again.

_Roxas…_

Axel couldn't help but smile. He really couldn't, he had the most interesting past two days with that little blonde. And even though he never said a word it didn't mean Axe had any less fun. He had actually had a blast today, until the boat flipped over, but that wasn't Rox's fault.

But….Roxas wasn't them….

The prince sighed again as he fingered the pipe, along with staring at it. He then nodded, Luxord was right. He hadn't been able to find them, so why not Roxas? He would make a great companion. Axel stepped back from the railing only to run at it, throwing the pipe far into the oceans depth.

He turned toward the window again and began to walk to it. He was going to do it. He was going to as~

A long vocalizing tune made him freeze in his tracks. He straightened up as he heard the voice again this time louder and more clear. It was coming from below. He ran back to the railing, gripping it with all his might as he looked over down into the ocean.

A women, a tall women wearing a cape that fluttered behind her was walking down the shore line, vocalizing loudly. That voice. Was that them! Was that really really them. It couldn't be. But it was! As Axel was thinking all of this, he failed to realize the floating yellow smoke coming right at him.

As he continued to gaze at the women, the smoke weaved it's way into his system, completely hypnotizing the would be king.

-

The next morning, Vexen flew proudly around the kingdom before going straight into Rox's open window and squawking like an idiot.

"Good Morning, kido! Congratulations! WE DID IT!" He celebrated happily as he had woken Rox up and taken his hand, shaking it like mad. Saix groaned before cuddling more into Rox's really soft pillow.

"What's the idiot saying now?" He mumbled only to be picked up and given a noggie.

"As if you guys didn't know. The whole kingdom is talking about it! That the prince is getting hitched this afternoon! You know he's getting married." Vexen said as he then ruffled Rox's spikes and winked.

"I just wanted to wish you luck, this is big and I wouldn't miss it." With that he flew back out of the room, leaving Rox to sit on his bed to think over what he said. The golden bird defiantly said 'married' so does that mean…

Roxas jumped from the bed, smiling brighter than the sun itself. He danced around before running at full speed out of the room. He couldn't believe it. Neither could Saix but he fell off the bed and followed the blonde as fast as he could anyway.

Once Roxas jumped off the last two steps he was about to go down the other staircase but froze, backtracked and hid behind the pillar at the top of the staircase.

"-ell. I'm surprised, Axel. But it seems you were right and that this mystery girl of yours does in fact exist." Roxas watched from above and almost cried.

There was a girl standing in the foyer along with Axel and Luxord. Yet Axel's and the girl's arms were around each others. They were standing side by side and Axel just looked entranced with her.

Luxord smiled as he turned to the girl and extended his hand out to her, which she greatly accepted.

"Congratulations, my dear." Lux then cupped her hand in both of his and she nodded lightly.

"We wish to be married immediately." Axel suddenly interrupted, which made the girl return to his chest and she smiled up at him. Lux smally frowned and gazed at the prince.

"But Axel, these things do take time."

Roxas hid behind the pillar completely, as tears did actually start to roll down his cheek and Saix just stared down at the scene, utterly shocked.

"This afternoon Luxord, before sunset." Rox's heart shattered as he heard that. This meant that he would have to…

He ran back to his room as fast as he could, his hands covering his face. This isn't how it was suppose to be.

As the prince had ordered, the wedding cruise had set sail only three hours after said orders had been giving. Roxas watched from the dock, dressed in a light blue loose shirt along with white trousers that were only held up by the string within them.

He watched as his only hoped sailed away. He slid down the wood column he had been leaning against falling onto the deck and hid his face in his knees, his tears falling down into the ocean where Demyx watched him, feeling completely useless.

Saix sat next to his prince and shook his head. He had hoped so much that it would work. Why did it go so wrong?

-

Vexen flew around the wedding cruise, humming 'Here comes the bride' and chuckling. It was a perfect twilight afternoon for a wedding.

"-he prince fell for my electrifying disguise. Everything is going to my ultimate design." Vexen turned around to a small port window with the voice singing out of it. He flew to it, easing his head in slowly.

The girl that had been in the castle that morning was dancing around her chamber, pretending to get ready when she was just really celebrating.

She stepped onto her chair and laughed.

"Soon I'll have that little mer brat. And the ocean will be mine." She sang but while doing so she had pulled back the mirror to show herself, but it wasn't her. It was Larxene, laughing just like the girl was now doing.

"The witch!" Vexen squawked and pulled away from the window.

"Oh no…she's gonna….I gotta…" He suddenly flew forward, hitting his head on the side of the boat. He then quickly pulled away, shook away the pain and flew back toward the docks as fast as he could.

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!"

The blonde snapped his head to the skies to see Vexen fly right at him. The seagull crashed landed against the wooden dock again shaking off the pain before turning to Rox.

"Roxas…I-I-I was flying…I mean…I-of course I was flying…I-the watch…the witch was watching the mirror and singing. Do you understand what I am saying? The prince is marring the witch while she is in disguise."

"What are we gonna do?" Demyx asked from the water but was surprised when Roxas shot up looking right at the disappearing cruise.

'_Before the sun sets on the third day…'_

Roxas frowned as he jumped into the water, coming up seconds later, trying desperately to swim. Saix got the idea.

"Demyx get Roxas on your back and take him to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you."

"You got it." Demyx then scooped his friend onto his back and once he was sure that Roxas wouldn't fall off he took of.

"I must warn the king, he must know about this." Saix said to himself and was about to jump but Vexen grabbed his claw.

"And what about me? What do I do?"

"You find a way to stall the wedding!" With that Saix jumped into the water, disappearing into it's depths. Vexen stammered on the dock for a moment before getting an idea too. He flew off to the lake and the shores, calling all sort of animals to help.

They could only hope they weren't too late.

On the deck of the ship, all the passengers gathered and a small tune was playing in the background as the bride and groom walked down the middle of the deck toward the alter. Larxene walked tall and proud with a lovely bouquet of lilies in her hands, and she no longer wore black but a white dress that dragged behind her.

Zexion growled as she walked toward him, he would have really loved to whip out his head, destroying her ankle, but Lar was quicker for she lifted her leg and kicked him right in the face. He let out a loud whimper and coward back.

Larxene on the other had continued walking with Axel, who hadn't noticed a thing and just kept looking forward. They soon reached the alter and a priest half the size of anybody on the boat cleared his throat as he began the vows.

Demyx swam as fast as he could moving his arms like crazy against the waves that tried to hold him back. Roxas closed his eyes and held on tightly.

"Do-Don't worry Rox, we're almost there. We're going to make it!" Demyx promised as he flicked his tail faster, trying desperately to beat the tide.

The black haired witch smiled as she looked over to the side of the boat. Only a few more minutes and the sun will be gone. She would win.

"Axel, do you take Larxene to be your wife?"

"I do." Axel said with a straight face and Larxene smiled, just a few more minutes. She slowly began to frown, though as she began to hear something. A low squalling noise that was getting louder by the second.

Vexen swooped down with the blue birds and flamingos right behind him. So basically it was the cavalry only with wings.

Larxene screamed and ducked as the birds flew straight at her. They then turned and did it again yet this time flying under her dress causing her to fall for losing of balance. Zexion barked happily as all manner of sea creatures had jumped onto the deck and began to attack the raven haired witch.

"Get off of me you ugly slimly little-" Larxene screamed again as a seal started throwing her up in the air with it's nose. The priest nor Axel did anything. Axel stood there completely still, while the priest was still trying to read from the bible.

By this time Demyx had gotten to the boat and was helping Roxas off of his back. The smaller blonde grabbed a thick rope and began to pull himself up.

"Go, Roxas, go." Demxy said as he gave his friend an extra little push. As Roxas pulled himself up onto the railing, Larxene had just been thrown onto the wedding cake. She of course stood up covered in icing and filling, but growled loudly until three dolphins spat water onto her one by one.

Vexen seased(?) the chance of squawking into her ear but she had had enough for she grabbed his neck and started strangling him. Zexion broke free of his leash and charged at the girl. For he had had enough too. He ran right to her, separated his jaw and bit. Larxene screamed as loud as ever yet Vexen had gotten hold of her necklace and as she cried out, the sea shell went flying into the air only to break at the blonde's feet.

Axel groaned as his trance was broken. He placed his hand upon his head, wondering what was happening or what had happened. A voice rang through the air, vocalizing but now from the right person. Roxas placed a hand upon his neck as it glowed for a while then went to normal and his voice sang from his own mouth.

The entire ship gazed at him as he stood there smiling. He had his voice back. He now was able to speak! It was unbelieveable. Axel came closer dazed but curious.

"Roxas?"

"Axel!" Roxas said as tears began to well in his eyes. Zexion bounded to his side, licking his hand softly before he nuzzled against it. He then whimpered happily slightly turning to his master, his eyes almost begging for Axel to come closer.

"You-You can talk. It was you the entire time." Axel said in such a surprised voice that he couldn't believe it himself, he stepped even closer now taking Roxas in his arms. The small blonde nodded as he placed his hands on Axel's chest. Larxene growled as her raven hair fell in her eyes.

"It was you. You're the one I was looking for."

"Axel, I wanted to tell you so bad, but I-" Roxas trailed off as the redhead was leaning closer to him. This is what he had wanted, and needed. Rox leaned up, bringing Axe's lips all the more closer but…

"AHH!" Roxas yelped befor begining to sink out Axel's arms. The prince backed up and looked down upon the blonde. The sun had set.

"You're too late!" Larxene yelled as she slowly began to rise. Below Axel was indeed Roxas but now a blue tale was there instead of his two legs. Axel gazed into the blonde's weeping eyes, so this was what Roxas was?

"You're too Late!" The witch cackled again as lighting shot out of her finger tips to the skies. The people on the boat screamed and backed up toward the edge as she ripped out of her disguise and became her original self once more.

She crawled over to Roxas and snagged him up in her arms. She sat on the railing before turning to Axel with a smirk wide on her lips.

"Sorry, hot stuff." She said with a slow wink then dove down into the water with Roxas struggling against her arms. Axel glared before running over to the railing, looking down in the deep blue.

"Roxas!"

TBC…..

* * *

Hello. I know finally, right? Well I'm thinking of making the next chapter the last chapter so be ready for that. And I don't own anything except this version of the idea, please review!  
~Bye~~ XD  
I'm sure I spelled that wrong, sorry!


	14. The Fight to the End

The Little Mermaid

Chapter XIV

~The Fight to the End~

"You know this whole thing really has nothing to do with you." Larxene sneered as her sharp nails dug into Roxas's wrist while pulling him back down to the ocean floor. The blonde tried to fight back but the transformation and the shock f being back in the sea had wiped all the energy out of the prince's body. He was helpless to the evil witch's mighty pulls.

"No, see you are just a speck in my plan to hook a much larger fish."

"Larxene, halt!" Said larger fish yelled and the blond squid froze as a trident was pointed right between her eyes. Xemnas was livid as he saw Roxas behind the enemy, the trident now glowing an enchanted gold ready to fire all the power it held on a single indication of command. Saix glared too at Larxene, though glad that they had gotten there at the perfect time.

"Xemnas, my dear, wonderful to see you." Larxene chuckled as he released Roxas, only for Marluxia and Lexaeus to wrap around him, restraining him.

"You are just the one I wanted to talk to."

"Let him go!"

"I will not! He's mine, Xemnas, see for yourself." With a flick of her wrist the contract appeared and unrolled for the King to read, Roxas's signature the biggest and brightest writing on the page. The silver haired king did not care, with a growl he aimed the trident right at the document and fired. A bolt of pure power twice the size of the trident hit the page right smacked dab in the middle and Larx held on, hiding behind it. The page and she was thrown back stopping once her back hit a boulder, though it did not hurt her. Her laugh echoed as once the power subsided, she and the document still in one piece.

"See what I mean, this contract is completely legal, liable, and unbreakable, even to you." The witch stated as she rolled the page back up and held it in her had with a smirk. Xemnas's eyes widened at the realization that he was powerless to help his son at all.

"Father…Father, I'm sorry! I didn't want to!" Roxas cried as he now fought against the eels with some regained strength.

"Well, moving on from the loving reunion." Larxene chided as she flicked her hand again, a swirl of magic surrounding the prince which caused him to slowly shrink.

"He'll make a lovely addition to my garden." Xemnas dove for Roxas though froze as he noticed that action only caused Rox to shrink faster.

"Though, I am not a woman who can't see reason. You could save him by taking his place." The blonde haired octopus said simply as she placed a hand on the king's shoulder, smiling wider by the second.

What nobody knew was that Axel was right above them on the surface, harpoon in hand. After watching Roxas be pulled down into the depths of the seas, he had ran, not walked, ran throughout the entire ship grabbing what he needed. Then he had gotten into the closest life boat and paddled in a direction he prayed was right. He thanked every god he knew of once he saw the glowing light being reflected on the surface. The redhead pulled off the suit from the wedding leaving on a loose white undershirt and grasped the harpoon firmly once more. Axe was going to save Roxas, or drown trying.

"So do we have a deal?" Larxene asked sweetly, fluttering her eyes. Xemnas looked to his son, who was now gangly and nearly half his normal size, before sighing. He then pointed the trident once more at the contract but this time instead of aiming to destroy it, the power beam completely removed Rox's signature, replacing it with the king's. The magic instantly left Rox, leaving him as his true self, only to encase the King, who in the blink of an eye was turned into one of the creatures that the witch had littered in the entrance of her home. The crown floated around the creature as well as the trident.

"Your majesty." Saix whispered as he crawled beside the creature, which was even smaller than him.

"Father…" Roxas gasped as he leaned closer to the being that use to be his parent. Larxene just laughed as she picked up the trident and crown, placing one in her hand and the other in her hair.

"It's mine. It's actually mine. I won!" The witch cackled as she held the trident with both hands, feeling the power surge through her core.

"No…, no, you monster!" Roxas screamed as he jumped at the witch grabbing her around the neck and trying to grab the trident but Larxene was quicker. She took a hold of the prince then forced him off pushing him into a boulder then pointed the glowing weapon at his throat.

"Do not mess with me, brat! I'm keeping you al-ARGH!" Larx suddenly yelp as her hand flew to her left shoulder where a harpoon was lodged under the skin, black blood seeping from the wound.

"What?" Everyone looked to where the dart had come from, seeing the redhead prince floating above them.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled in joy, for if he was here then that meant that the green eyed prince still cared. Of course Rox remembered there situation they were in and become fearful for the older teen.

"Axel! Axel, get away, go!"

"After him, you fools." Larxene yelled to Mar and Lex after she wrapped her tentacles around Rox, trapping him again. Axel swam as fast as he could and reached the boat, about to pull himself in but he only had a second to take in air before he was pulled again below the surface. Mar and Lex were wrapped around him, bringing him back down.

"Come on!" Saix yelled as he and Dem charged forward to the eels. Demyx took to strangling Lex while Saix snapped his claw tightly on Mar's tail. Both eels let go of the prince but before the redhead could swim back up he froze as he saw the trident pointed right at him.

"Say goodbye to your lo-"

"NO!" Roxas shouted as he shot forward grabbing Larx's hair with both hands and jerked back with all his might. The bolt of golden power that was meant to hit Axel hit Mar and Lex instead, sending them into the next life.

"Boys, my boys." Larxene gasped at what had happened before glaring at the swimming forms of the princes. Demyx's and Saix's eyes widened as the witch started sprouting dark smoke from under her and grew to an unfathomable size.

"Roxas!"

"Axel, you have to get to shore!" Roxas said as he wrapped his arms around the redhead.

"No! I will not leave you!" The said red haired prince shouted back as he tightened his hold on his love. The sea shook and bubbles formed around them and a great yellow object came in between them. It raised them hundreds of feet into the air and both princes gasped as they realized it was Larxene. They jumped to the sea below holding each other again once they resurfaced and watched as Larx grew to the sky, wicked smile etched on her features.

"You idiotic, pathetic weaklings." Her voice boomed sounding now more like thunder. The black tentacles came out of the water splashing around her.

"Look out!" Screamed Axel as he and Rox separated, so not to get destroyed by the massive body part, that aimed at them.

"I rule all the oceans now! The waves crash to my every command!" The witch sang as she waved the trident around and lightening struck against the sky around her. Roxas latched onto the rock closest to him as the blonde woman then spun the trident in the water forming an immense whirlpool. The blonde prince screamed out his lover's name as he was helpless to do nothing but watch Axel get thrown from one wave to the other.

Axe had been thrown under a sunken ship, which had risen to the surface, thanks to the witch's whirlpool. He grabbed one of the ropes that were in the water using it to pull himself aboard, wasting no time getting to the helm.

Larxene cackled as she took notice of the blonde prince clinging to the rock. She smirked before shooting a powerful beam right at the rock, which exploded at first contact, this sending Rox right to the bottom of the whirlpool. The blonde witch took aim at the prince, who dodged to the best of his ability. While she was distracted Axel had gotten to the helm and was heading right toward the evil woman. The bowsprit was broken and he was going to us that to his advantage.

"So much for true love." Larx laughed as she raised the trident planning to finish off everything with a final bolt of power. As she was just about to bring down her hand, at the last second Axe jerked the helm a hard right and the broken wooden pole went straight through the octopus's middle.

The lightening now coursed through Larxene and she wrapped her tentacles around the ship, bringing it down with her. Axe took this chance to jump to safety. The wreckage sank and with the witch destroyed for good all the creatures that Larxene had created turned back to their original forms, each one of them swimming away happily. The mighty trident floated back to the sea bottom and once it landed next to the last creature said being reverted back to King Xemnas, normal size crown sitting in his silver hair. He smiled as he took his trident back in his hands.

Axel had made it to land after the ship wreck and he laid flat out on the beach, out of strength and going in and out of conscious. Roxas was once again not able to help, he only watched. The prince was perched upon a rock close by the shore, his tail flicking the water now and again so that he could breath. He wanted nothing more than to go by Axel's side, but he was a merman again. It wasn't possible, nor was there a thing in the world to help him change it.

Xemnas and Saix watched the blonde from a distance and the king suddenly sighed loudly.

"He loves him greatly, correct, Saix?" The silver haired one asked quietly, his golden eyes never leaving his son.

"With all my years by Roxas's side, sire, I have never seen more love come from him unless it was towards you, your majesty." Saix answered truthfully, feeling sad for his prince. Xemnas sighed once more and slightly nodded to himself.

"Then there is only one problem remaining…"

"What might that be, sire?"

"How much I shall miss him…" Saix's eyes widened and he turned just in time to see a single tear roll down the king's cheek before he placed the glowing trident upon the surface of the sea.

The trident emitted a sparkling light that went right to Roxas like a magnitude. An even more dazzling light surrounded the prince from the waist down, who took notice of it once he felt something different. He knew immediately what it meant and smiled brighter than a million suns. He looked to his father, who could do no more but smile in return.

Axel groaned as he sat up, running a hand through his hair, but froze as his eyes took notice of what was coming out of the ocean. Roxas walked right out the water dressed in a simple but sparkling white trousers and top to cover him. Axel jumped to his feet, practically tackling the blonde and held him with all his might, twirling his love several times before allowing the blonde's feet back on the ground. Roxas accepted the act with all his love for he held onto Axe with just as much might and even began to cry.

The red haired prince eased away, smiling, as he noticed the tears, then cupped Rox's face to brush away the salt water.

"Roxas…"

"Axel?"

"I love you…" The green eyed teen whispered and Rox didn't a chance to respond before lips fitted against his passionately, though his response was kissing back, with just as much passion.

Not even a day later the wedding was being held on the cruise, the right one, and as they shared a quick kiss Zexion barked, rubbing against them. Roxas smiled as he petted the dog upon the head. Merpeople were surfaced all waving at Roxas in happiness, including the blonde's sisters.

Saix smiled as he sat on top of the cake, hugging the cake toppers but then shrieked as he noticed Xaldin was about to slice him into. He ran for his life though halted when he noticed a rope, one that was connected to a beam. So with a claw snip said beam smashed into Xaldin's face, knocking him and all his teeth out.

"Yes, thank you! Hold your applause please!" Saix cheered as he jumped back into the water. Roxas came to the railing of the boat and after saying his goodbyes to Demyx and Vexen, thanking them for all their help, he smiled as Xemnas used his magic to lift himself out of the water right up to Rox.

The blonde threw his arms around his father, hugging him lovingly. Xemnas did the same, his hold tightening, as he heard his son whisper 'I love you, Father.' He then nodded and let go of his son, knowing it was not goodbye. The king looked over to Axel who instantly bowed once their eyes meet. Xemnas smiled and bowed as well, took one last look to his son, then returned to the surface. The wedding ship sailed off and Axel stood beside his love, wrapping an arm around him, as they both waved.

The king gave them their last gift, which was a beautiful rainbow to form over the boat with a wave of the trident. Axe and Rox smiled at the gift then at each other before leaning closer and shared one of the many kisses that would come in their future. Their future shared together.

_The End!_


	15. Unfortunate Soul or Poorly Tricked Upd

The Little Mermaid

Chapter IX

Unfortunate Soul or Poorly Tricked.

"Man, poor Roxas." Demyx sighed and slightly sniffled as he continued to glance at the cavern's entrance, not even bothering to look at Saix.

"I didn't mean to tell…it...it was an accident." The blue tailed merman admitted guiltily as he looked down to the ocean floor in shame. He shouldn't have done what he did but no he had to let his big mouth blab. Saix was about to say something more but suddenly a shadow passed over the two mermen causing them to shoot their heads up. It was Roxas and the two eelmen swimming away from the cave.

"Roxas, where are you going? What are you doing with this riff raff?" Saix demanded to know after shooting up after his prince and swam right next to him. Lexaeus and Marluxia swam ahead, yet Mar glared deadly and held himself back from electrifying the blunette right then and there.

"I'm going to see Larxene." Roxas only hissed flatly before going around the older merman to catch up with two witch's assistances.

"NO, Roxas! You mustn't! She's a demon! A monster!" Saix begged as he grabbed Rox's arm desperately.

"Why don't you just go tattletale to my father!? You're good at that!" Roxas snapped and jerked his arm out of the second in command's hand before swimming faster with the eels, leaving Saix to stutter behind in his bubbles.

"But…Come ON!" Saix said to Demyx, who quickly swam to his side. The two of them swam after Roxas, somewhat lagging the band of three but not far enough to lose them from sight.

Marluxia and Lexaeus swam to the territories which Roxas knew were forbidden. He wouldn't hide from himself that he was scared, to be frank he was scared stiff. Even though he was able to not lie to himself that he was shaking in his bones he still found himself following the two eelmen to an enormous like skeleton of a sea demon that had smoke lifting high above from the spine. He slightly hesitated and paused just outside the mouth of the dead beast.

"This way." Mar hissed before swimming into the door with Lexaeus right behind him. Roxas gulped before slightly nodding to calm his nerves then slowly followed them inside. He crept along but yelled as a strange creature, one of hundreds that littered the homes floor, latched onto his wrist. He pulled and finally jerked his arm free only to immediately swim higher near the ceiling so not to have anymore of the creatures grab at him.

"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. You know one might question your upbringing." Larxene said with a chuckle as she slid out of her chair, relieving herself to the blonde. She only smiled as she then swam over to her beauty table and sat down. Her reflection smiled at Roxas as he maneuvered so that he was behind her.

"Now, then, you're here because you have a thing for this human, this prince fellow. Not that I blame you, really. He is quite a catch, isn't he?" Larxene asked sarcastically as her tentacles picked up random items from the table that she used to make herself more presentable.

She then picked up a shell and popped it open showing off a reddish glop that she smeared on her pale lips, making them a blazing red color.

"Well, Princey Prince, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want, is to become human yourself." She smiled as she eyed Roxas's reflection in the mirror, who lightly gasped at the suggestion.

"Can you really do that?" He then asked as he bit his bottom lip.

"My dear child, that's what I do. It's what I live for, to help unfortunate me folk, like yourself. Poor souls who have no one else to turn to." Larxene explained sweetly as she got up from her seat then swam to the blonde and gently placed a hand on his cheek. Roxas quickly backed away from her grasp but the witch only smiled at the act.

"_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch. But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways, repented seen the light, and made a switch. True? Yes. And I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent I've always have possessed." _Larxene sang as she headed over to her cauldron which opened with a flick of her wrists. The glow emitted from it shinned upon her milky skin turning it a slight purple tint.

"_And here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely and depressed."_

"Pathetic." She whispered, after summoning two figures of merfolk that didn't look really happy, to her eelmen minions.

"_Poor unfortunate souls. In pain, in need. This one longing to be thinner. This one wants to get the girl. And do I help them? Yes indeed." _She snapped her fingers and the two figures turned to perfect only to then embrace one another.

As Saix and Demyx approached the entrance of the witch's lair the blonde couldn't help but shake madly, his teeth chattering loudly. Saix only rolled his eyes before quickly swimming into the enemy territory. He needed to know what Rox was doing or worse what Larxene was doing to him.

"_Those poor, unfortunate souls. So sad, so true. They come flocking to my cauldron crying spells, Larxene, please. And I help them, yes I do. Now it's happened once or twice. Someone couldn't pay the price and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em across the coals." _With another turn of her wrist the two figures turned into the creatures, exactly like the ones in her entrance way. She then slightly sighed as she then closed the cauldron and swam up to her roof.

"_Yes I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a saint to those poor unfortunate souls."_

"Now here is the deal. I'll make you a potion to turn you human for only three days. You understand, three days." The golden sea witch explained as she also held up three fingers to Roxas's face while leading him closer to the cauldron. She then only opened it slightly and moved to the other side as Roxas leaned in closely to the opening.

"Now pay attention 'cause this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you have got to get tall and handsome to fall in love with you. That is you got to get him to kiss you, not just any old kiss too. But the kiss of true love." Roxas somewhat leaned back as a heart popped out of the cauldron and glowed beautifully before his eyes.

Saix and Demyx finally got to the part of the cave where they could see Roxas clearly. Demyx was only slightly able to stop shaking but Saix glared angrily that Roxas was actually listening to the monstrous witch. They silently moved closer til they were just a tail's length away from the talking beings.

"If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human permanently. And yet if he doesn't you'll turn back into a merman and…" Roxas looked up to her as the cauldron closed and she smiled evilly.

"…you belong to me."

"Roxas! Don't, she's going-MMPH" Saix was cut off as Marluxia had wrapped his hands around the blue tailed merman's throat and mouth. The electrifying tail also wrapped around the waist of the King's assistance to show him that he wouldn't hesitate to electrify the blunette. Lexaeus on the other hand merely smirked at Demyx, who froze stiff in fear of the bigger eel. Roxas had watched all of this knowing he should help and listen to his father's helper. Though at the same time, it was because of said merman that he was here in the first place.

Long polished fingernails snapped in front of his eyes causing him to jump slightly but all the same turn back to the witch.

"Wonderful that I have your attention again! Now do we have a deal?" Larxene questioned sweetly, even though under her skin she was about to burst. She hated the stupid blunette for interrupting and for distracting the prince from her. Roxas looked away again slightly wrapping his arms around himself as he thought of each option.

"…if I remain…human…" The word felt so foreign on his tongue now.

"…I wouldn't be able to be see my sisters…or father anymore…" He meant to say that more to himself but the witch heard it all and simply laughed.

"Oh life is just full fo tough choices, innit? To have your beautiful man or your precious family?" She sneered as she twirled around her cauldron before coming closer to the blonde merman.

"Lets also add this to your little equation. Payment is to be discussed. I don't do miracles for nothing after all."

"There's nothing I hav-"

"Shh, shh,shh My dear I'm not asking for a whale load, all I want from you is…" She came withing hairs length of Rox's face, smiling as she cupped his chin.

"…your voice."

The prince's eyes went wide and he instantly backed up holding his own hand over his throat.

"M-My voice?" He repeated shakily. Larx only smiled wider as she too backed up a little.

"You've got it, angle cakes. No more talking, singing, silence will be your best friend!" She explained as she leaned her elbow on her tentacle with as her smile melted into a grin.

"But without my voice, how can…"

"Hello! You'll have your looks, your pretty face. And don't you ever underestimate the power and importance of body language!" The witch laughed as she swam around the prince stroking his back with her rough nails then moved her cabinets and opened them wide.

"_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber. They think anyone who gossips is a bore! Yet on land it's much preferred for everyone not to say a word. And after all dear, what is idle babble for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation. True gentlemen avoid it when they can, but they dote and swoon and fawn on anyone who's withdrawn. It's the one who holds their tongue who get's a man." __Larxene began to throw random things out of the cabinets and they landed in the cauldron with massive explosions._

Roxas flinched backwards and gasped with wide eyes.

"_Come on you poor unfortunate soul. Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day. It won't cost much Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul. It's sad but true." __As _the last ingredients was added and the last massive explosion was made before Larxene took Roxas shoulder and smiled as wide as she could while pulling him away from the cauldron.

"_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet. You've got the pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll." _A glowing contract and a skeleton pen appeared before Roxas as Larxene swam back to the cauldron.

"Marluxia, Lexaeus now I got him boys." She whispered evilly to the eelmen who only smiled in response.

"_The boss is on a roll. This poor! Unfortunate! Soul!" _Roxas grabbed the pen and signed. As soon as he let go of the pen, the contract went flying over to the witch and she grabbed it. The contract disappeared into only whips of magic that now surrounded the two of them trapping them from all outsider interferences. She then leaned over her bubbling cauldron with the widest evilest smile Roxas could ever imagine.

_Beluga sevruga Come winds of the Caspian SeaLarengix glaucitisEt max laryngitisLa voce to me_

Roxas's mouth fell as two large hands made out of electricity and greenish smoke formed behind her. She rose her hands to the air and flicked her right wrist, the right electric one doing the same. Saix and Demyx's mouths fell open in shock but they were frozen in fear of what was happening before them, unable to get to their prince anyway thanks to the shield.

"Now Sing!" Larxene screamed, eyes were sharp green and were acting like hypnotizing ripples.

Roxas took in a deep breath before coming closer to the witch. He opened his mouth and he began to vocalize loudly. Larxene just smiled as inside Roxas's throat a glowing orbed shined brightly.

"Keep Singing!" She demanded before she raised the hands higher in the air. She then moved her hands forward, making the green ones come right in front of the prince.

One wrapped around his waist pulling closer as the other one dove into his mouth and took a hold of the glowing orb. It then pulled it out and held it lightly it between it's fingers. The other hand released the prince and moved under the orb.

Roxas grabbed onto his throat as the orb floated in the green smoke hands disappereaing deep into the shell that was glowing as bright as his father's triton while being grasped tightly within Larx's hands.

Larxene laughed and cackled evilly as the last remnant of the spell ingredients exploded and trapped the blonde prince within a bubble. The teen merman was tossed and turned within it as if an invisible force was playing ping pong with him. A swarm of colors surrounded the merteen's tail before it was a separated into two then a tail no more. The bubble burst and Saix gasped before quickly grabbing Dem's hand then swam as fast as he could toward their prince.

Roxas tried to scream out but could not no matter how much his lips moved or how he wished to. He didn't nor could understand what was happening with his body. He could not breath at all so he quickly clamped his mouth shut as his arms waved frantically trying to move in any direction not even realizing he had no tail.

Demyx and Saix finally got to him quickly grabbing him by the arms and swam as fast as they could to the surface. Larxene's laugh was all they could hear echoing around them but as they got closer they ignored it for they only worried about one thing, getting the blonde air.

Roxas burst through the surface first chocking and sucking in gulps of air, filling his body with the new substance that would be the only thing to keep his human body alive. As he was about to sink back down Saix and Dem latched onto him once more each helping to keep him above. The two of them then easily and carefully lead Roxas as close as they could to the shore line, where hopefully they could rest and figure out what the next course of action entailed.

On land, near the beach of his castle, Axel leaned against the stone of his palace lightly playing the tune that had been echoing in his ear drums ever since his rescue on his pipe. He paused as it still just could not and did not sound right as the way his rescuer had sung. Zex lifted his head as taking notice of his master's sorrow before he rose from the sandy shore and coming closer to the redhead then sat right in front of him.

"Damn…" The green eyed prince sighed heavily as he bent down lightly stroking his companion's head. "… I just can't get that voice out of my head. I look everywhere, Zex. Where could they possibly be?"

*End Chapter 9 Unfortunate Soul or Poorly Tricked.*

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hello! I know you all were hoping for a epilogue or something but I'm just redoing the chapters. Some changes are being done as you can see. I hope you enjoy them. Send all your love or comments by hitting the review button, if you have not already. Have a good one, til next time. *hearts to all*


End file.
